freespectrofandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
Class Mechanics: * “Passing of Seasons”: Each of the Warden’s special cards grants him a small Passive Effect that remains active from the beginning of the game until the card is played. * “Exhaustion”: The Warden’s special cards may only be used once apiece during the match. The Cards: Ailuv Bees Cost 1, 4/16 When Ailuv Bees is summoned, two 2/10 Nectarblooms are summoned into random empty caster’s slots. Passive: Regrowth: Your mana growth is increased by 1 in each House with fewer than 2 mana. **Nectarbloom Cost 0, Special creature, 2/10 Nectarbloom regenerates 2 life each turn. Spirit of Equinox Cost 2, 5/12 When summoned, deals 4 damage to opponent and each opponent’s creature, and heals 4 life to caster and each caster’s creature. Passive: Regrowth: Your mana growth is increased by 1 in each House with fewer than 2 mana. Solar Wave Cost 3, Spell Opponent takes 2 damage for each of their empty creature slots. Opponent’s creatures take triple damage this turn. Passive: Midnight Sun: When you take 4 or more damage, that damage is reduced by 1. Eternal Summer Cost 4, Spell You may immediately play one creature and one spell from your hand, in either order. Both have -2 cost. Passive: Midnight Sun: When you take 4 or more damage, that damage is reduced by 1. Cornucopia Cost 5, 0/26 When summoned, heals all other allied creatures for 9 life. All other allied creatures receive +1 attack and take -1 damage while Cornucopia is on the board. Passive: Plentitude: The cost of your most expensive Fire, Water, Air, and Earth cards is reduced by 1. Gaea’s Avatar Cost 6, X/60 Attack is equal to number of creatures on the board. Gaea's Avatar is unaffected by all spells but takes 1 damage each turn for each empty slot on the board. Passive: Plentitude: The cost of your most expensive Fire, Water, Air, and Earth cards is reduced by 1. Behemoth of Frozen Time Cost 7, 7/29 When summoned, opponent’s blocked creatures are stunned for a turn. Opponent’s mana in each House cannot grow higher than 9 while Behemoth of Frozen Time is in play. Passive: Wintry Chill: Opponent’s unblocked creatures take 1 damage each turn. The Great Aurora Cost 8, Spell Caster’s creatures are healed for 16 health and each grant 3 mana of their own type to their caster. Passive: Wintry Chill: Opponent’s unblocked creatures take 1 damage each turn. Времена года Истощение – карты можно сыграть только 1 раз Цикл времен года – пока карта не сыграна, она дает определенный пассивный эффект Айлувские пчелы 4/16 – при входе в игру призывают две медоносицы 2/10 (восстанавливает 2 хп в ход) в случайные слоты. Пассивка: +1 к приросту маны во всех стихиях с запасами маны ниже 2 Дух равноденствия 5/12 – при призыве лечит 4 хп хозяину и всем его существам и наносит 4 урона всем врагам. Пассивка: +1 к приросту маны во всех стихиях с запасами маны ниже 2 Солнечная волна – наносит противнику по 2 урона за каждый его пустой слот. Вражеские существа получают в этот ход утроенный урон. Пассивка: когда хозяин получает более 3 урона, урон снижается на 1 Вечное лето – можно немедленно сыграть (в любом порядке) еще 1 заклинание и 1 существо с -2 к цене. Пассивка: когда хозяин получает более 3 урона, урон снижается на 1 Рог изобилия 0/26 – при входе в игру лечит всех дружественных существ на 9. Пока жив, дружественные существа получают +1 к атаке и получаемый ими урон сокращается на 1. Пассивка: стоимость самых дорогих карт в 4 стихиях снижается на 1 Аватар Геи X/60 – атака равна кол-ву существ на поле. Иммунен к заклинаниям. Каждый ход получает 1 урона за каждый пустой слот на поле. Пассивка: стоимость самых дорогих карт в 4 стихиях снижается на 1 Чудище застывшего времени 7/29 – при входе в игру оглушает вражеских заблокированных существ. Пока жив, маны противника не могут вырасти выше 9. Пассивка: незаблокированные вражеские существа каждый ход получают 1 урона Утренняя заря – лечит по 16 хп всем дружественным существам и приносит по 3 маны их стихий. Пассивка: незаблокированные вражеские существа каждый ход получают 1 урона Category:Classes